The present invention is a novel window cling and method of making such a window cling. More specifically, the invention teaches the construction of a window cling by laminating a metalized and/or holographic metalized film to a substrate.
Basic window graphics are printed on either a clear or white substrate which may or may not contain an adhesive to help secure it to the window.
Window graphics can typically be viewed from either one or two sides.
The metal window graphics can be configured to be viewed from either one or two sides depending on the user's preference, and can be applied to either the white or clear base sheet.
In the case of two sided metal window graphics a clear base sheet is used. Typical base sheets now used in the market include clear static cling or a clear pressure sensitive sheet formed from one or more of vinyl, OPP (oriented polypropylene), BOPP (biaxially oriented polypropylene), PET, also known as PETE (polyethylene terephthalate), BOPET (biaxially oriented polyethylene terephthalate), APET (amorphous polyethylene terephthalat), PETG (polyethylene terephthalate glycol-modified) or any other clear sheet that will or can be made to adhere to glass as a base, vinyl, OPP and PET being the most popular base sheets presently in use in the marketplace, in that order.
It is known in the prior art to make a two sided window graphic. The first step in doing so is to reverse print an image on a clear plastic base sheet. When printing this image, it has been necessary to first lay down the colors to form the image followed by, if necessary, laying down a flood color of white or multiple flood colors of white to then cover the image. This is done to opaque out the first reverse image that was printed after which a second image may be printed on top of the original image and flood of colors or white for viewing from the opposite side of the base sheet, thus creating a two-way window graphic.
There are a multitude of ways to achieve opacity for blocking the first reverse image from a second unreversed or upright image. For example, many layers of white ink may be applied followed by a base silver/gray for opacity, then more layers of white. Another method is to lay down multiple layers of white ink until the desired opacity is achieved. This may be done through repeated printing cycles on an offset printing press, silk screen press or newer digital printing presses. Another option that is commonly used is the application of a white barrier lamination film to the first pass of the reverse printed image, blocking out that image in its entirety, and providing a white base onto which to lay down the second image.
While the aforementioned prior art methods and the two sided window clings that they produce are acceptable, they do not offer the benefits or advantages of the present invention.